


Aura

by Zenlara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenlara/pseuds/Zenlara
Summary: Modern AU! Merthur! Merlin's in University, but so far in his life so many people have let him down, que a nasty roommate and a stalker date and Merlin just breaks. But Arthur's there, to help put him back together (A rework of one of my works on another site)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first piece on this site, hope you enjoy :D

Merlin was running around the flat him and Mordred shared, well Mordred owned it he just let Merlin live there rent free. Merlin was taking a University course in History, this term they were reading about the Dark Ages, Merlin enjoyed reading about them, something just enthralled him, but his favourite was always Mythology of that era, hearing about how they thought these creatures existed amazed him that people had such vivid imaginations about anything that couldn't be explained. Mordred was a medical student, his father was one of the chairmen on the board for his and Merlin's University, so many things were able to let slide because of his money and connections. Mordred had a thing for Merlin, well an obsession since he first saw him trying to find his class, he helped him and soon the two hit it off, Mordred offered him to stay with him within the first month of meeting, Merlin thought why not? The place where he was staying wasn't exactly livable but it was cheap.  

"Where are they?" Merlin thought to himself, he ran to the door seeing if he left them inside the lock, like he does so often but didn't see them "Where the fuck are they!" Merlin shouted, nearly pulling hair out of his head searching the flat for his keys

"Merlin" Mordred called seductively from the kitchen, he was stood by the island in his pajama pants, holding up a pair of keys with a little magicians hat as a keychain on it, his lips playing holding a smirk on them

"Thank you!" Merlin said, rushing for the kitchen, he walked into it and saw Mordred stood proudly winking at Merlin, a cup of coffee on the island for Merlin. Merlin snatched the keys from him, not noticing the pajamas straining or the coffee. Merlin dashed out the flat saying he'd be back later today, Mordred igorned him slamming his hand on the island, "A whole fucking year and nothing" Mordred was becoming more and more angry, he usually got what he wanted, he didn't mind waiting for Merlin but this was taking the piss, in a fit of rage he picked the mug up and smashed it against the wall, he was going to get Merlin, one way or another.

  
XXXXXXXXX

  
"Merlin!" Morgana shouted as she spotted him walking over to the bus stop where she and Gwen were. He looked both ways, and gave it an extra minute just in case, Morgana rolled her eyes at him but let him do whatever made him comfortable 

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure nothing was coming" Merlin sheepishly said, taking a seat next to Gwen

"It's alright, maybe we should buy you an indicator, so everyone can see you turning left or right" Morgana she stuck out her tongue adding to winding up Merlin but she knew he could bite back, "Maybe we should get you a hat, cover up those grey hairs" Gwen burst out laughing at her friends insulting each other. Morgana and Merlin glared at each other, but they broke out in laughter, not being able to hold anything they say to each other in seriousness. They all waited patiently for the bus, it didn't take long for it to turn up, which was surprising as it never turned up on time. Morgana stepped up to the bus first, she said "three tickets please" to the man driving it, who gruffly printed out the tickets and handed them over to her, she said her thanks and walked down the bus, Merlin and Gwen following behind 

"Morgana, me and Gwen can pay our own ticket" Merlin said, reaching for his wallet

"Speak for yourself Merlin" Gwen said, looking out the window, enjoying the free ride

"I invited you out, my treat" she smiled sweetly at Merlin, who smiled back begrudingly, he mumbled a thank you when Morgana handed him, his ticket, she kept Gwen's seeing as how she was daydreaming out the window, they sat down at the back, as it had plenty of space to stretch out 

"So Merlin, how's everything with Mordred, he still trying it on with you?" Morgana asked, looking out the window too

"Yeah he still is, I let him down loads of times but he never seems to get it" Merlin looked at the floor, not enjoying where this conversation was going

"Have you thought about moving out? Maybe the distance will finally drive it home?" Gwen said, smiling at him

"I don't have the money Gwen, I'm trying to find a job so I can save up to leave, but no one will take me" Morgana knew what Mordred was like last time she had come round, she came to pick up a book she'd lent to Merlin, she thought he'd enjoy Fifty Shades Of Grey but apparently not, Merlin gave her his key as he was headed to the library, she walked in, without announcing herself, as Mordred was out also for classes, or at least Merlin said. Morgana went into Merlin's room, looking for her book, when she picked it up, she heard someone call out walking to Merlin's room "I have a surprise for you big boy!" Morgana turned the corner to ask what was going on, when she did however she saw Mordred wearing nothing but a bow on his cock, when he saw that it wasn't Merlin, he ran into his room and Morgana stormed off, trying to think of a way to bleach her brain

"I don't mind him, but all these attempts to woo me, they sometimes make me uncomfortable, one time he looked up my schedule to see when I'd be free and came to the library to watch me" He said admitting to his best friends, his hands shook, he didn't like talking about home, that whole area is rough for him

Merlin looked out the window, feeling downhearted about his situation, Gwen ran her hand through his hair to make him feel better but it didn't seem to be doing any good, Gwen looked over to Morgana who was looking at him, thinking about how she could help him. They sat like that, Gwen and Morgana trying to convey their love to him but he didn't seem to want to listen, when the bus stopped for the lights Morgana looked out the window also and saw a man, he had short hair, very short hair, almost bald, he had okay muscles, but his clothes seemed a bit worse for wear

"If he changed his clothes, I might do him" Morgana said, Merlin and Gwen looked over

"Which one?" Gwen asked 

"That one there" Morgana said, pointing down to the nearly bald one "Merlin?" she said, wondering his opinion

"I mean he's okay looking but the hair, I like some hair"

"Gwen?" Morgana now directed her question to her

"Never! I love Lancelot!" She said, now turning away from the window, Morgana just laughed at her friends innocence and her devotion to Lancelot, Gwen's phone beeped, she removed it from her trousers and looked at the message, which made her smile, 'speak of the devil' Morgana thought and laughed to herself, she looked back to Merlin who was again looking out the window, looking sad again. Morgana didn't know what to do to cheer her friend up, A party? No, Merlin doesn't mind them but he needs something to make him laugh and smile, but what could do that? She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard 'Next stop is London Shopping centre' Morgana quickly stood up, bringing both Merlin and Gwen with her

"Hey!" Merlin said, trying to detach himself from her arm but failing, his flinging hands were no match for her hawk hands, Gwen just went along with it, being used to being dragged around by her. When the bus stopped, Gwen went off first smiling at the bus driver, Morgana gave her thanks and Merlin just nodded, they all just walked towards the massive shopping centre or rather the 'mall' as Morgana sometimes referred to it, her being obsessed with the American lifestyle, when they reached it, they were at a loss as to what to do, it was sort of a last minute trip, nowadays they were all busy with life, both Gwen and Morgana worked with their families, Gwen loved talking about her Father, Morgana was very secretive about her family, she said they don't get on well but that she has to be in the family business and that was all. So they texted each other about their free days and decided to meet up for a drink in London, they were walking to the pub, when an idea of something to cheer up Merlin came into Morgana's head 

"Say Merlin, when was the last time you went out on a date?" Morgana asked him as she walked into the pub first

"That's none of your business!" Merlin said, thinking about when he last actual date was which was... never, he stomped over to the nearest booth with Gwen

"Well I know just the perfect man for you, don't worry about a thing" Morgana said, she picked her phone out her pocket and shot a text to Cenred, whist walking over to the bar. Cenred always had his eye on Merlin, Morgana didn't know him very well, he was a friend of a friend, she just added him to her contacts, thinking she might ask him out but he was far more interested in Merlin. Morgana didn't really care, all she wanted was a quick shag but maybe he'd be right for Merlin and that she thought maybe some love in her friend's life would do him some good. After she'd sent the text, she spoke to the bartender asking for a bottle of wine to share with her friends, the bartender offered to bring it over for the group, she said her thanks, and walked back to her friends, waiting for a reply from Cenred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm back!" Merlin's call echoed through the flat, he placed his keys into the little red bowl, that was by the door making sure he put them in the proper place so he wouldn't lose his keys he then removed his shoes, it was about dinner time, he hadn't meant to stay out with Morgana and Gwen so long but he was having so much fun! "Mordred! I'm home!" he called again but heard no answer, 'strange' Merlin thought to himself. He walked towards the kitchen, hoping to make himself something to eat, he turned and saw a bowl on the counter, a plate placed on top, he walked closer and 'For Merlin' he smiled to himself, lifted it up and saw some chicken soup inside, he heated it, and gathered some bread for him to eat with it. Whist eating he never realised how tired he really was, yawning as he put another spoonful in his mouth, when he was done he left the dishes where they were, deciding to wash them in the morning. He slipped into his room, and removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, he stretched and yawned some more and climbed into bed, he wanted to relax but something felt wrong, he tried moving about but nothing shifted this feeling. Whist he was moving to get more comfy, two hands found their way to his waist and pulled him close, Merlin lept out the bed and ran to the lights and his lamp on his desk, holding it tightly in both hands

"Merlin, calm down, its only me" Mordred said, putting his hands up in surrender

"Mordred! What the fuck! What are you doing in my bed, you know how fucking weird that is!" Merlin shouted at him, finally done with how creepy this behavior was, this was the cherry on the cake

"Well I figured being subtle wasn't working so I tried being more direct" Mordred grinned at Merlin, pulling back the covers to reveal himself, Merlin couldn't believe this was happening, he's trying being nice but maybe now something more harsh will end this, he didn't want to, but he also didn't want to fear sleeping in his bed "Mordred get the fuck out of my bed, I do not want to sleep with you, I would never sleep with you, I would rather sleep with a woman!" Merlin shrieked at him, Mordred seemed to finally understand, Merlin was relived for a moment till he saw how angry Mordred was

Mordred roared at Merlin, jumping out of the bed "I let you live here, free of fucking charge by the way, I help you when you're down" Merlin laughed internally at that statement, Mordred only seemed to add to his problems "I do so fucking much for you Merlin, and this is how you repay me? By throwing my love back at me? Is that it?" Merlin had become speechless, Mordred was really scaring him now, his hands shook in fear

"Mordred I-" Mordred stormed to Merlin and took the lamp from his hands, not requiring much force as Merlin was scared, Mordred just looked at Merlin, looked at him with a sense of disgust and malice, he threw the lamp on the floor, not caring it shattered into the carpet, he dragged the door open before he left the room he looked over his shoulder and said to Merlin "I fucking own you" he walked out leaving behind a shaking Merlin in his bedroom. Merlin carefully maneuvered to his bed, avoiding the shards, and wrapped himself up in his blanket

"Don't cry Merlin, you're doing enough of that" he said to himself, he said it over and over, trying to get the message to become real, he jumped out his skin when he heard Mordred throw Merlin's bowl at his door, and that jumped allowed the floodgates to open, and Merlin just lay there, in bed, crying to himself, wishing he had somewhere else he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a lot more darker here, and we're just beginning! :D

Merlin blinked his eyes open, he never knew when he fell asleep, all he could remember was what happened with Mordred last night. He remained in his bed, not moving, for fear of him coming back and god only knows what he'd do, when Merlin was satisfied that Mordred was gone or asleep, he quietly tip toed out of bed, navigated his way around the broken lamp and slowly opened the door. When he looked outside his door, everything was destroyed, plates shattered along the floor, curtains torn down and the TV lying broken on the floor from Mordred's rage. Merlin turned to his door to see the damage Mordred did to it by throwing his bowl at it he saw there to be a massive dent and parts where it shattered. He stepped over the broken pieces of plates, hoping to find a dust pan and broom to clean it up, he looked around in the laundry cupboard where they kept their vacuum and other cleaning appliances and didn't see the broom there, he turned around to see if Mordred had used it himself, but it was placed on top of the table. Merlin carefully walked over to it, thinking it was a trap and Mordred was going to jump out and beat him to a bloody pulp, but when he reached the dust pan and broom, no Mordred jumped out, only a note was left on top of the pan; 'Clean up your mess.' usually Merlin would scoff and joke about it when Mordred come home, but after seeing that new side to him, Merlin thought best to not anger him, so he quickly and quietly picked up the bush, cleaned away the ruined plates, cleared away the fragments of the TV, he picked up the ripped curtains, he tried to see if they'd stay on the rail but no luck, Merlin piled them with the broken TV, hoping Mordred wouldn't mind.

When he was done, Merlin walked into his room and shut the door, he cleared away the broken lamp, once he was done he sat at his desk, he didn't have any plans for the day and was too afraid to sit in the living room so he just sat there. He went over some work but he couldn't focus so he decided to read a book in bed, in the past Merlin would creep into Mordred's room and play on his PS3 for a little while, he never changed games so usually he ended up playing racing games or GTA but he didn't mind, it was an amazing luxury to be even near a working game system let alone play one. But now Merlin didn't think he could go anywhere near Mordred, he'd seem him angry but yesterday, that was something else, he looked like his was going to kill Merlin, a quiet vibrating brought Merlin's thoughts away from Mordred, he reached for the phone on the desk, he was hoping Morgana or Gwen was free and they could meet up or do something, anything which would get him away all this.

'Hey' the text message said, from an unknown number, Merlin looked at the number, trying to see if he remembered it, maybe his phone had again deleted one of his contacts

'hey, sorry who is this?' Merlin asked the stranger

'Cenred, Morgana gave me your number' Merlin rolled his eyes, of course Morgana would give his number out to someone, Merlin just left his phone, not really wanting to speak to someone he didn't know

'So, what you up to?' Cenred asked, trying to keep the conversation alive

'Nothing much, just looking over some work, you?' As Merlin was putting down his phone down, he vibrated again

'Just was working out, thought I'd send you a text' Merlin would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit more interested with talking with this Cenred

'Oh wow' Merlin looked the message he sent, he was trying to try and be chatty but he had no idea how to thankfully Cenred picked up the slack

'So I was thinking, maybe we could go for a drink sometime?' Merlin looked at the message then looked at it again, someone had asked him out on a date! Merlin smiled to himself, passing thoughts of Mordred flew through his mind, what if he found out he went on date with someone? Would he do what he did? Or something worse? Merlin pushed those thoughts away, how was he to find out, Merlin was sitting there thinking about what to say back to Cenred when he got another text, only this one had a picture attached

'Silly face!' Cenred was pulling a semi funny face, but the thing was a photo of him, shirtless and sweating. Merlin got a little hot under the collar seeing that picture, maybe that sealed the deal for Merlin as he sent a text back

'Sure, I'd love to go on a date! But I'm a little busy with some work right now, so I'll text you when I'm free :)' Merlin debated whether sending a kiss or something but he thought that might be a bit too much

'That seems great, see you soon cutie :)' Merlin smiled to himself, maybe not all aspects of his life were going to shit. He got up from his bed and walked around a little more, not entirely sure what to do with himself, he thought about going for a walk, but he wasn't sure where but he needed to get out, so he slipped on his clothes from yesterday, before he left though he looked under his bed and brought out a box. Inside was a bunch of random photos but he had one in particular which he always looked at whenever he felt the world was really getting to him, he kept digging till he found what he was looking for, a picture of his mum and dad. They both were smiling and hugging, it was of their tenth wedding anniversary, Merlin rubbed his thumb over a spec of dust which had fallen over his mothers face, again the tears begun to prick his eyes so he quickly hid the picture and the box and then walked out of the flat before Mordred could come home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked around the local park, the swing sets creaking under the strain of happy children, the slide whistling down the children, Merlin looked around to see the children running around with their parents, or swinging on their hands or being hoisted up on their shoulders. Merlin felt like he was a bad choice in coming to the park, seeing all those children with their happy parents he wished he could see his parents, but he couldn't, so he decided to walker faster away from the smiling families as they brought more tears, and right now he didn't need to be crying in park.

He happened upon a large oak tree which had a bench underneath, he walked around the tree, dragging his hand over the bark, smiling a little, being this close to nature always brought his mood up a little even if it was for a moment. He saw a gigantic lake and decided to sit under the tree, there were families gathered around but not as many as earlier, they were all sitting down to eat lunch, Merlin's own stomach grumbled but he ignored it, he didn't have any money to spend to buy something and he couldn't go back to the flat to get something, fearing if Mordred would be home 'I need to leave' he thought to himself, he couldn't keep living like this but another thought crossed his mind, If he can't afford a sandwich, how the hell can he afford to live alone in London? He tried so hard to think of something he could do to escape Mordred 'I could stay with Gwen or Morgana' he thought, but he immediately shot down those ideas as Gwen doesn't have loads of money anyway and he had no idea what Morgana's living conditions were like. He just sat, staring at the tree leaves blowing gently in the wind accepting that he had to stay with Mordred for now, and hated his life more so, he didn't even notice the blond haired man come and sit down on the bench just to the side of Merlin.

The man's phone rung, Merlin wasn't for one listening to other people's conversations but the man's voice lured him in "Hello?" he answered, ripping open packet his sandwich was in "He what? Of for fucks sake! Tell him I'll be there soon. Well I'm on my break right now, trying to eat some fucking food" Merlin eyed up his left over sandwich, it could have been pickles and chocolate spread and he would have eaten it due to his hunger "Alright, alright, for gods sake, let me finish my lunch and I'll be there" he hung up his phone, mumbling 'twat' when he turned to the lake in front of him, he felt eyes on his back so the Blonde man turned to see Merlin staring at his sandwich, he waved at Merlin breaking him out of his sandwich induced trace, Merlin's face went bright red. Merlin turned away and hid his face in his hands, the blonde man laughed "Come over here, no need to hide" Merlin looked up to see the man had moved over and was gesturing to where he was sitting, Merlin didn't move at all, until he saw the man not breaking on trying to get him over, Merlin eventually broke and sat down "Sorry" he said, looking down at his feet, not wanting to look at the blond man

"I'm Arthur" Arthur offered his hand to Merlin and grinned at him, Merlin lifted his head up and grabbed Arthur hand, smiling back. Arthur just froze, taken in by Merlin's face and body, he didn't really get a chance to look at the man when was on the floor but now, he couldn't believe someone could exist who looked so perfect, he thought he had been hit by a bus and was sitting on a bench in heaven, because what sitting next to him was surely an angel "Hello?" Arthur shook his head

"Sorry what?" He said, blushing that he was enchanted by this man

"I said I'm Merlin" Merlin laughed and god Arthur loved hearing that noise and just sat there dumbfounded

"So who was that on the phone?" Merlin questioned, his smile growing on his face

"It was Leon" Arthur said before he realised what he said, Merlin laughed again, this man was going to be the end of him, Arthur thought

"Am I supposed to know who Leon is?' Merlin teased

"Sorry he's my friend who I work with, at Pendragon industries"

"Wow, check out the big business guy" Merlin said, looking back out to the lake

"What do you do Merlin?" Arthur said, leaving his food, and instead reaching for his drink

"I'm at university, studying history, I love it"

"Nerd" Arthur said taking a sip with a smirk

"Dork" Merlin retorted, Arthur laughed, he opened his mouth to ask Merlin another question, but his phone started ringing again, he sighed and reached to hang up, knowing already who was on the other end

"Well I wish I could get to know you a bit more but the 'wife' is calling" Merlin laughed at Arthur's joke "You want the rest of my sandwich?" Arthur offered Merlin, standing up to get moving

"I'm okay thanks" Merlin said, looking at the sandwich, Arthur laughed

"Its okay, I don't have any diseases" Arthur said, picking up his drink and laughing again, Merlin went to argue with Arthur but his stomach argued, grumbling at the thought of food being passed up, Arthur pushed the food towards him "I can't" Merlin said feeling worse, accepting leftovers from someone he'd only just met Arthur saw the pain on Merlin's face and realished what it meant if Merlin accepted the sandwich, he knew Merlin was hungry, but he couldn't force it down the man's throat. Arthur picked up the sandwich and threw it in the bin along with his empty drink bottle

"Thank you for offering though" Merlin smiled Arthur wished he could help this guy, he seemed nice enough but again he couldn't force the man to eat

"Hopefully I'll see you around Merlin" Arthur turned to leave

"Wait!" Merlin shouted to the man, Arthur walked back, Merlin was taking his phone out of his pocket "Could I have your number?" Merlin ask, blushing, Arthur grinned at Merlin and typed his number into the phone and leaving the phone on the bench, walking off again waving at Merlin

"Nice to meeting you Merlin!"

"Same to you Arthur!" He shook his head at Arthur wondering why he left his phone on the bench rather than handing it back to him, until he saw a tenner on top

"Hey!" Merlin called but Arthur had already left, he hoped he'd see Arthur again, Arthur seemed so easy to get along with, he seemed nice and kind, well he just gave him some money to buy some food, he felt bad inside just like with the sandwich but Merlin told himself that Arthur had dropped it, it made him feel a little better about buying some lunch with the money. He begun walking in the direction of a shop he walked by earlier, Merlin was glad he wasn't the person Arthur was pissed off with

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin opened up the door to his flat and shouted "I'm ho-" he clasped a hand over his mouth, remembering Mordred could be home, Merlin took some deep breaths, worried if Mordred had heard him it seemed some higher power was against him as Mordred rounded the corner from the kitchen, he didn't even say anything to Merlin, gesturing him to follow him into the kitchen. Merlin was nervous to say the least, he was terrified of Mordred and now he was heading with him into a room with knives inside, he gulped but followed anyway, when he walked in, he saw the kitchen in a state, stains on the counters and dirty dishes in the sink

"What's this" Mordred said coldly

"I'm not s-sure" Merlin said, bracing himself for anything

"Look at this fucking mess Merlin, look at the living room, go on look" Merlin turned his head to see the destroyed TV on the floor again, the curtains further ripped up and all over the living room and now it seemed someone had emptied the bin all over the floor. Merlin turned to Mordred who was fuming "I left you a note Merlin, did you not fucking read it? It said that when I come back Merlin, all your mess be cleaned up" Mordred squared up to him, staring at him, when Merlin looked away, Mordred grabbed his jaw and pulled him to look at him "Didn't I Merlin" Merlin prepared for the punch or slap about to head his way but felt nothing, only Mordred's teeth close to his ear "Clean. It. Up." Merlin shivered at the closeness and coldness of Mordred but didn't move, Mordred grabbed him by his shirt, tearing the fabric a little "Did I fucking stutter?" Merlin shook his head violently and ran to the cupboard and brought out the cleaning supplies, he quickly bent over and begun to clean the flat. He heard Mordred pull a chair out and watched him Merlin turned to him with tears in his eyes

"Please, don-" Mordred slapped Merlin across the face making him fall to the floor

"I'm done hearing your excuses Merlin" Mordred pushed Merlin down onto the floor with his foot, Merlin quickly picked up the dust pan and broom, sweeping up the mess from the bin "Get under the sofa Merlin, don't half arse it" Merlin stretched out to get underneath it, he felt Mordred's eyes on his arse, watching his whole body 'He's watching me clean up the mess, Oh god I feel so dirty' Merlin thought to himself, he willed away the tears, but they dropped anyway falling onto the carpet, he went around clearing up the mess Mordred created, hoping it would be over soon, once he was done, he turned to Mordred to see him staring at Merlin with a hard on

"Out." Mordred said, grunting to him, Merlin ran from the living room and into his room, he shut the door and dived into his bed, wrapping the covers around his shaking form, he heard Mordred shuffle past his door, he wrapped the covers around him move, worried he'd walk in, but he just walked straight into his room, shutting the door there and turning the TV up very loudly, Merlin felt comfortable with crying into his pillow and slipped into a broken sleep, unaware of the texts Cenred was sending him

'Who was that blonde you were with today?', 'Are you seeing someone?', 'Don't fucking lie to me', 'Merlin you're pissing me off you shit'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordred turned up the TV even further rubbing himself on his bed, Jesus seeing Merlin clean up the living room was hot but what was even more sexy was seeing his face covered in tears, Even for Mordred he felt there something wrong with him but the body wants what the body wants. Mordred went over to his dresser and fished around for a shirt of Merlin's he stole earlier, he pulled it out, sniffing it, Mordred smirked he knew he could finish when he's surrounded by his scent. Just as he's about to start, his phone rings, its his friend Jake, annoyed he picks up his phone "What?" Mordred growls

"Woah, calm down tiger, annoyed I ruined your evening with Merlin?" Jake laughed on the other end of the phone, while Mordred grinned

"No you didn't ruin nothing, but don't ring again after tonight, I got some big plans for my Merlin" Mordred put down the phone, inhaling his favourite smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

The apartment was quiet except for Arthur in his shower, his phone kept ringing but he ignored it to continue his shower, Arthur had a taxing job and one of his pleasures in life was a nice hot shower so for godsake he's going to enjoy it, screw whoever won't stop calling him. Once he was finished, he placed a towel around his waist and rubbed a smaller towel around his blonde hair, not thinking anyone was there, he strode out into his open kitchen, deciding on grabbing some Orange Juice and to put on his radio, the beginning vocals for Alicia Keys come on, Arthur chuckled, singing along with the song whist hunting for the Orange Juice

"Well dear brother, if this is how you greet guests" Morgana mocked her brother, Arthur flinched at the voice, seeing his sister sitting on his sofa

"Morgana, have you ever thought about maybe knocking? Or never coming over?" Arthur, walked over to his bedroom to get dressed, he didn't fancy standing nearly naked in front of his sister

"I don't even get a good morning?" Morgana pouted in the general direction of her brother's room

"Good Morning Morgana" he said as he walked back out into the main room, he decided against the Orange Juice, knowing he'd need something stronger to deal with his sister so he made himself a coffee and begun cooking some bacon, "You want some breakfast?" he offered smiling at her, Morgana just gaped at her brother "What?" he asked, whist getting out his bread, whist his back was turned Morgana dived into his bedroom, and begun opening the wardrobe, pulling out all the clothes that were in there, when she didn't find what she was looking for, she dropped on the floor to see if what she was looking for was under the bed "Morgana what the hell are you doing in there?" Arthur shouted, following her to the doorway, she pushed past him, running into the bathroom

"Where is he?" she shouted as searched the bathroom, pulling back the shower curtain

"Where is who?" Arthur gave up and went back to check on the bacon and a sip of coffee, allowing the powers of helping deal with Morgana work into his system

"Dear brother you are never happy, the last time I saw you this remotely happy it was when you had your first snog" she said swanning into the same room

"And who's to say I'm not just happy" he said as he begun to walk to the fridge to get the orange juice Morgana surely would ask for

"See! Look, you're getting me a glass of orange juice, you know I love it in the mornings but yet we always fight over the one glass I ask for"

"We never fight over Orange Juice, that sounds so silly!" Arthur laughed at the insane idea

"We did, ask Father, he was the one who sorted it all out after walking in on you throwing the carton at my head" Morgana smirked, knowing there was no way out now. but it seemed Arthur had plenty more excuses to use

"Maybe I'm trying to be nicer?" he said pushing the glass along the counter, she inspected the orange juice, trying to see if there was anything wrong with it, in case Arthur was playing the long con

"Come on Arthur, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?" She relented and took a sip of the juice, thinking she'd throw the glass at him

"Pretty much anyone else"

"Aha! So there is a man!" She said truimpntly, sauntering over to the table and gently sitting down she laughed at his face once he registered what he said "See dearest brother, you can't hide anything from me" she smirked at him, he rolled his eyes whist he plated up the bacon for them both. As he tucked into his sandwich, she refused to eat anything, opting for staring at him until he broke, he tried as hard as he could to ignore her but once she had her mind set to something, it was near on impossible to stop Morgana. He swallowed a huge chunk of the sandwich and cleared his throat "I just met someone who I might have the hots for" he begun to devour his sandwich more so awaiting her questions and squeals which did follow

"So who is he? Is he cute? Is he rich? What colour hair does he have? Do I know him? Do-"

"Morgana, breathe, I don't know much about him and I don't want to start sharing details when I know none"

"But you can tell his hair colour, his name, eye colour!" she retorted, smiling

"Ah but it is too much fun to annoy you with it!" He said laughing, at her pouting face

"Where did you meet him?" She asked, slowly working her way through all the questions she had

"At the park"

"Whereabouts in the park?"

"Is this so you can head there and see if you can find him?" Arthur said as he begun to walk into his bedroom to pick up his briefcase and check he had everything for work

"Maybe" Morgana gave a quick and vague answer, those were best at annoying Arthur, but sadly it didn't work as he laughed and shouted before he shut the door

"Well you can't, because I'm going there again today to find him for myself!"

"Oh Arthur, with this new man you're impossible to annoy! I'm not sure if I like him!" Morgana laughed but she was met with silence, she gave it a few moments before she wondered if she said something unfair "Arthur?" she asked

"Morg" He never used that name with her, not unless he was being incredibly serious with her "It was weird when I sat next to him, I've been near plenty of people, but he, he lit my skin on fire, he made me feel happy and calm, I just can't explain it" he quietly finished, he stepped out of his bedroom, in his suit, Morgana calmly walked over to her half-brother and hugged him

"Well then make sure to go find him Arthur" He nodded, unsure his voice would work, there was only one other time they were this kind to each other, when Morgana's mother passed away, Arthur begun to see her less as the bitch queen of death and more like a human being then, he supposed it was because she let down her guard for once and asked for a hug. She brought him out of his flashback, by tapping him on the forehead, she laughed and stepped out the apartment, leaving a stunned Arthur stood there

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin again woke up with dried tears in his eyes, he rubbed it away and reached for his phone, checking to see if he had any messages, he had one from an unknown number 'Morning Handsome'

"Hey, sorry, my phone has again deleted all my messages and contacts, who is this?"

"Haha, I should buy you a new phone at this rate, it's Cenred"

"Oh! Sorry, yeah this phone is awful"

"No its okay, just thinking maybe we could have a drink tonight?" Merlin thought it over in his head, he didn't really want to be here when Mordred was here, last night was proof he's becoming more unhinged so maybe it would be best if he went out on this date and spent the night with Gwen or Morgana or flee to some far away planet Merlin spent so much time thinking about what he should do with Mordred that Cenred sent Merlin another text "You still there?"

"Yeah, you know where The Sleeping Lion pub is?"

"Yes, it's pretty close to me, 6pm?"

"That's perfect, see you then Cenred :)"

"See you Merlin :)" Merlin let a little sigh of happiness, feeling better than he had in the past few days, he had a plan, a plan to get away from Mordred, he had to get away tonight as tomorrow Mordred had a few days off from work and University and Merlin would be trapped with him for god only knows how long, as he could do anything to him in that time. Merlin pushed those thoughts away, far away and went into the shower to freshen himself up and find some clothes to wear later, on his way to the bathroom he saw a note was lying on the floor in front of the door, Merlin carefully picked it up, worried it was again something from Mordred

'Apartment 6C, its me Mr Mills, from 5C, I heard some loud banging going on last night, hope everything's fine, will check after I come back from Devon to see if you are okay' Merlin smiled at the note, Mr Mills was a sweet old fellow, always ready to help anyone in any way he can, Merlin decided to go say hello to show he was okay but to also tell Mr Mills of his plans to leave, when Merlin tried to turn the door, the handle would not move at all, panic flared though his system, the door was locked. Merlin reached into the bowl to see if his keys were there, he felt nothing but another note, only this one wasn't from Mr Mills

'Do not leave, or else.' Merlin dropped the note in fear and ran to his room, he lept onto his bed trying to find his phone, he needed to call someone and fast but he was met with a dead screen

"No, no, no, no! Please don't! Please!" Merlin clicked all the buttons, hoping the phone would spring to life but no such luck "Fuck! Fucking fuck!" Merlin cursed whichever deity he managed to piss off with this luck, he was trapped in his apartment with no way of getting out or contacting the outside world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This spot taken?"

"Morgana!" Arthur jumped at his sister who grinned and sat down with her brother "How did you find me?" he said scanning the park

"Well I tracked your movement the very moment you left your apartment, or I called Leon who told me where you went" she laughed at her brother and took one of his sandwiches

"Hey, don't eat it all! Some's for my cute man" Arthur swiped at her hand reaching for the chocolate which he was saving for his dream guy

"So who we looking for?" Morgana asked as she took another bite from her sandwich

"Trust me, you'll know him when you see him"

"Come on Arthur! Give me his name" She demanded, poking him in the face, he sighed and turned to face her

"Its Merlin, okay?" he said swiftly, turning back to scan the park for Merlin, Morgana's face just froze

"Did you say... Merlin?" She asked again, her face unchanging

"Yes...? Why?" Arthur asked, not really paying her much attention, he wasn't ready for when she squealed very loudly in his ear "Ow! Morgana! What was that for?"

"Arthur! Arthur! I know Merlin!" she said, shaking her brother, he turned to her, unsure of her

"How do you know its the same Merlin?"

"How many people have you ever met called Merlin?" She said raising her eyebrow, reaching again for the chocolate only to have it again pulled away from her, Arthur looked at her

"True" he agreed with her, but still was unsure as to they were the same Merlin, how could his sister know this angel and Arthur haven't ever met him?

"Short black hair? Sharp Cheekbones? And blue eyes?" she said, smiling triumphantly at her brother who's stunned eyes looked back at her

"Y-you know him?" Arthur stammered, Morgana cooed at his nervousness

"Dear brother, I didn't realise you were so affected by Merlin presence, give me two secs I'll go call him and ask him to meet us" Morgana walked off to go get her own lunch and ring one of her best friends leaving Arthur sitting on the bench

"Okay, and Morgana, thanks" Arthur called out to her, she raised her hand in sign of acknowledgement. Arthur sat nervously waiting for Merlin, he went over in his head as what to say to him, he didn't want to come across as creepy or cocky or anything that could sour their first proper meeting, he didn't notice, the large man behind him, practically seething at him

"You leave Merlin alone" the large man whispered in Arthur's ear who turned around to see a person who could have passed for Merlin's brother, except he had longer black hair and was built a lot more than him, Arthur thought it could have been but it was the eyes which threw him off, Merlin's were so loving, this new man's were not

"Just who the hell are you?" Arthur demanded, this man's whole demeanor was off to Arthur, he stood up to make himself more imposing, everything about this man radiated anger and pain

"I am Merlin's boyfriend so you leave him alone" He jabbed Arthur in the arm, punctuating every word with his finger and then man left, Arthur didn't feel any of the jabs, all he felt was those words, 'My boyfriend' it hurt to think this angel would never be his, but what hurt even more was the way Morgana claimed he was free and obviously if they were best friends, she'd know about a boyfriend, he sat there questioning what were his sisters motives, he should have known it was a trick, he didn't see Morgana had come back from her call

"He didn't pick up... his bloody phone must be breaking again" Morgana shouted, annoyed, but when she got no response from Arthur, she tapped him on the shoulder who for the second time, jumped "Arthur's what's got you sojumpy?"

"Merlin's boyfriend just turned up to warn me to stay away" Arthur said coldly, she knew full well about his boyfriend, the horrible bitch, he looked at her with disdain

"Merlin doesn't have a boyfriend" Morgana said, sitting next to her brother and patting him on the back, he moved away from her hand, knowing it was a plan to get back at him, or to just annoy him, either way it was too far this time

"Don't fucking lie to me Morgana" Arthur bit his cheek to save him from saying something else, something which could ruin their relationship

"Arthur, I don't know what you've heard but I'm not lying" He turned away from her, not wanting to hear these lies "Arthur, I enjoy, more like love annoying you, and ruining your day, but Merlin, god when you talk about him, you think he hung the stars, I'm mean not cruel, he doesn't have a boyfriend, believe me" Arthur thought her words over and turned back to her, seeing the truth held in her eyes

"Who was it who claimed to be Merlin's boyfriend then?" Arthur spun around to see where the man was stood, seeing if he was nearby but not such luck

"I have no bloody clue, but with Merlin mobile being off, I don't like this, not one bit, come on, let's go see Merlin" Morgana said, dragging her brother up who sent Leon a text saying he'd gone home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was sitting on his bed, rocking back and forth, scared as to what would happen when Mordred would come home, he'd showered, trying to see if that would take his mind off it, if anything it made it worse as he didn't have homework to distract him, he threw on his best shirt with his old pair of jeans, he sit there in bed, just rocking, waiting to see what was going to happen, when he phone come back to life, he darted for it and tried to see if he could call someone, but as soon as his phone come to life he had a call, he gingerly clicked the accept button and put it to his ear "H-h-hello?"

"Hey Merlin, its me Cenred, I got off work early, how about instead of dinner, some lunch and a drink?"

"Y-y-yeah that'd be great"

"Okay, I'll see you at the Sleeping Lion in a-" The call dropped out, again the phone died, in his rage and sadness, Merlin flung the phone at the wall, shattering it

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit" he said, trying to see if he could piece it back together, but it was no use, already it was a hunk of crap but now it was even worse, as he was bent over trying to do something with the phone, he heard someone outside the front door, taking out a set of keys 'Mordred!" Merlin mentally screamed, he forgot all about the phone and ran to the front door which was being opened quietly, Merlin tried to step out just as Mordred was stepping in but he used his frame to block Merlin, he pushed Merlin further into the apartment, he couldn't dart out away from him

"Merlin, just what are you doing?" he said in a monotonous tone, taking his coat off himself "Did you not read my note?" he threw his coat just behind Merlin who was shaking like a leaf, Mordred shut the door and walked over to Merlin

"Are you cold pet?" Mordred encompassed him in a hug, a usually lovely thing, but with Mordred it felt dangerous and stupid to let him be this close, Merlin fidgeted away from Mordred who growled, he understood what Mordred would do and returned the hug, he let go of Merlin and went into his room, to get the supplies for the evening, he picked the gag and handcuffs out from under his bed, when he heard the front door being opened, Mordred stormed out to see Merlin trying to open the door but his shaking hands wouldn't let him

"Merrrrrrrlin? What" Mordred grabbed one arm "are" he grabbed the other "You" he threw his body against Merlin's to hold him "doing?" he leaned in to whisper into Merlin's ear, who seemed to stop shaking, 'probably for the best' Mordred thought

"I am just, just, just stepping outside Mordred" Merlin inching his away from Mordred grasp and closer to the door

"Merlin my sweet, why are you going outside?" Mordred brushed Merlin's hair, Merlin shivered, there was no love here, only lust, anger, pain and some deep seated problem within Mordred

"I'm going on a date" he said quietly, Mordred stopped touching his hair, one small grace Merlin thought to himself, he prepared for the onslaught due

"What?" Mordred said, his face blank and empty, he let go of Merlin who stood dumbly still but he saw this as his one and only chance to get out, he pick opened the door slowly as to not spook Mordred and carefully left, shutting the door, he stood outside, waiting to hear any loud banging or any noises but nothing, Merlin walked away from his door to the stairs, taking them one at time, giving Mordred plenty of time to do anything or say anything but again nothing 'Maybe he finally gets, maybe we can put this whole ugly thing behind us' Merlin though, maybe Mordred was going through something and now hearing that him and Merlin weren't a item and it being confirmed he's realised what he's been like! Merlin hoped that was the case, he walked outside his building, thinking if Mordred was going to have done something it would have been now, Merlin smiled, everything seemed to finally looking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordred didn't move, he didn't breathe, Merlin was on a date, with someone else, he didn't want him, his hands dragged slowly down the wall, letting the news wash over him, he dragged himself into his bedroom, forgetting all about his plan to seduce Merlin, all he needed was a little bit of rough treatment, Mordred liked it and he Merlin would too and if he didn't? Well he was his anyway, but this date shattered that belief he was Mordred's. He laid down on his bed, not feeling anything, not until he moved his hand under the pillow and felt a shirt, Merlin's shirt, he brought it out from under there and smelt it again, the toxins of Merlin's aroma sunk into him, igniting the only thing left within him, rage. As he inhaled the scent even more, memories came flooding back, all the times he's helped Merlin, the sad little creature who lived in a one room, moldy apartment, the time when Merlin needed more time on an essay and Mordred got his father to extend the dead line, allowing Merlin more time for it, all these things and more he's done for Merlin and this is what he gets?

Mordred threw the shirt against the wall, a new plan set in motion in his head, he sprung up from his bed, storming over to his wardrobe "All my perfect planning, gone to waste because that fucking whore can't keep it in his trousers for one day! I'll fucking show him he needs me!" Mordred he pulled out a bat which he kept in there for if burglars ever got in, he walked to Merlin's bedroom and kicked the door in, he flipped over everything, he smashed his laptop where he kept all his work and photos, tore all his clothes up using a knife he picked up from the kitchen in here, the books which Merlin loved so fucking much, shredded and thrown on the floor, the room was destroyed, all apart from one little box hidden under the bed, he broke the bed as he pulled the box, nothing was spared his rage. Inside the box was baby pictures, birthdays, anniversaries, Christmases, everything from Merlin's life was in here and it needed to be destroyed, Mordred saved one photo, the one he knew Merlin loved, he wanted to watch as Mordred burned it, but for everything else? The matches in his hand decided, he lit one as he carried the box into to kitchen sink, he wanted to destroy Merlin's life, not his, he dropped the box and match into the sink, watching it all catch a light, this plan had to work, Merlin would be dependent on Mordred and finally he'd be all his, no more dates, no more denying Mordred what is rightfully his and if it didn't work out? Mordred would kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo its all kicking off now! Updates might get a little slow, as its Christmas time, happy holidays! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin ran out his the flat complex which held his and Mordred's home, well Merlin wasn't sure anymore if it would be his home anymore. He didn't turn around, or stop running, he thought Mordred would be chasing after him which only fueled him further, he ran into the heart of the city, it wasn't too far from where he started, he did not stop running until he was a few steps away from the Sleeping Lion pub, he tried to get back his breath and checked himself in the windows, he seemed to look okay, he wasn't sweaty his hair was fine, just his cheeks were a bit red, but that didn't really matter, once he was satisfied that nothing was out of place, he walked into the pub.

Merlin headed to the bar to order himself a drink. As he walked along he was looking to see if he could see Cenred but couldn't see him anywhere, panic flared up inside him, worrying if this was a prank or something but he cut that thought short as he was just being paranoid. When he reached the bar he was met with a shady looking man, with a annoyed and disgusted look in his eye "What do you want?" he sneered, Merlin lowered his eyes to his name tag

"Hi, Cedric, can I have a small coke please?" Merlin gave Cedric a smile but was met with an annoyed grunt, Cedric filled a small glass with the coke and put it on the counter and pushed it slowly towards Merlin so he wouldn't have to reach out to grab it, or so Merlin wouldn't be any closer to him, or at least that's how Merlin felt like he was being treated, like a piece of dirt or something, which for some reason everyone was doing to him. Merlin reached into his pocket to pay for his coke, but was met with nothing, he patted himself down trying to find his wallet but couldn't feel it anywhere then it dawned on him, he'd left his wallet back at the flat.

"That'll be £3.00" Cedric asked, drumming his fingers along the side, Merlin opened his mouth to say something but had no idea what to say "Well? Spit it out" Cedric pressed, getting even more annoyed, even if that was possible

"I-I-I" Merlin stuttered, trying to think of something to say or to do

"What's wrong here?" Another man said, walking down the bar, noticing the problem

"Nothing, this person was just leaving" Cedric seemed to be happier at the prospect of Merlin not being allowed to stay "I'm sure there's a soup kitchen around" he reached for the glass he slid across to Merlin but was stopped by the stranger

"Now, there's no need to be that way Cedric, I've already warned you about that, plus I know this guy put it on a tab and leave it with me" The other man said, Merlin looked between Cedric and his savior taking a deep breath. Merlin looked closer at the man and saw his short black hair, thin stubble and a dazzling smile. Merlin raised an eye at him, still not sure who it was, Cedric hadn't moved from his spot, glaring at both the man and Merlin, cockily the other barman said "Cedric, that man over there wants serving, I'll take of this" Cedric again grunted away, glaring once more at Merlin as he left

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Merlin questioned, sipping at his drink, not wanting to be rude towards the man who'd brought his drink, well put it on a tab for him

"Yes, once" the man leaned on the back of the bar "It was at a party, me and Gwen were quite wasted but you got us back home" Merlin pieced everything together with the looks and knight in shining armour act

"Lance!" Merlin exclaimed, once he relished he was talking to Gwen's 'true love'

"Yep!" He smiled at Merlin "At least I got to properly meet you, rather than 'I think I might have pissed myself'" Both Merlin and Lance laughed at that memory, thankfully Lance hadn't, they begun to do small talk, it seemed like Gwen and Lance were truly a perfect match, both being so noble and not a hint of bad in them at all, Merlin listened intently, loving Lance's stories, time where he nearly drowned but his dad saved, the time he first flew and almost passed out, and the time he met Gwen, he described the last one in such great detail. Merlin was so deep into listening to Lance, he didn't notice the long haired man walk behind him, placing both hands on Merlin's shoulders

"Merlin" He said in a deep voice, dripping with lust

"Hello?" Merlin jumped at the voice and the touch

"Its me Cenred" he said, rubbing Merlin's shoulders

"Oh hi!" Merlin smiled at him "Sorry Lance was just telling me how he met Gwen but once he's done we can get this date started!" Merlin didn't want to come across rude to either of them but he actually really enjoyed Lance's company and obviously so did Gwen so he wanted to make an effort with him

"Yeah, so we both-"

"Come sit over there with me" Cenred dug his fingers deeper into Merlin's shoulder, it almost begun to hurt

"Lance is just talking now Cenred"

"You guys can speak after we're done, its only lunch we won't be long" Cenred moved his hands to Merlin's arms, gently ushering him to move with him, Merlin gave in, not wanting to be rude to Cenred and he was right he could speak with Lance later

"Yeah you're right, speak with you later Lance!" Merlin grinned at Lance lifted up his drink and allowed himself to be lead away by Cenred

"Yeah, have fun Merlin" Lance said, never breaking eye contact with the back of Cenred, something wasn't right about him, but Lance had no grounds to ask him to leave, he'd keep a special eye on Cenred and Merlin that evening

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merlin, I swear, you better pick up, now!" Morgana screeched at her phone, being met with the voice mail of Merlin's phone for the seventeenth time

"Morgana, where is he?!" Arthur demanded, he drove his car as fast as the signs would allow, following Morgana's directions hoping that Merlin was safe

"I don't know, he wasn't at his flat, I tried ringing the door but nobody came to it, maybe Mordred's out, I'll ring him!" Morgana said, as much as she didn't like Mordred, he seemed to know where Merlin was at all times, which once this was all over was going to be addressed

"Morgana?" Arthur said, keeping his eyes on the road

"Ringing Mordred now" Morgana said, scrolling down through her contacts, pushing the dial icon on her phone, but again it went straight to voicemail "Oh for fuck's sake!" Morgana shouted, getting annoyed and worried, a dangerous combination

"Morgana, couldn't you ask some friends if they've seen Merlin?" Arthur asked, parking onto a curb, there was no point wasting petrol, as much as he wanted to roam the streets till he found Merlin

"I'll do just that" Morgana loaded up so many apps, shooting off tweets, statuses, blog posts, Arthur wondered how she kept track of them all "Right, I've sent out the messages, just need to sit and wait for replies"

"Morgana, you know I hate that" Arthur pulled into a car park, draping his head and hands over the steering wheel, ready to leave at a moments notice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was lead into a private booth which was on the back wall of the rest of the pub, he sat down on one side, he looked up at Cenred "Comfy!" he beamed Cenred just stared at Merlin and not saying a word. Merlin expected Cenred to sit opposite him in the other booth but he sat next to him, its not that he minded but he was too close for Merlin's liking but he didn't say anything about it, just happy to be out

"So Cenred, what do you do?" Merlin said, trying to get the conversation rolling, as Cenred kept staring at him

"I'm hoping to do you" Cenred said, touching Merlin's face, but Merlin moved away from the touch

"No, as in a job" Merlin said, thinking this wasn't such a great idea

"I am an IT consultant" Cenred said, inching his hand closer to Merlin's face

"Oh wow, what exactly does that entail?" Merlin said, smiling

"God your mouth is so lovely, I'm already imaging my cock in there" Cenred said, touching Merlin's face again

"Hey! Quit that!" Merlin said, slapping away his hand "And I am not some whore! Don't look at me or treat like one, you, you dick!" Merlin said, fighting against Cenred who grabbed Merlin's hands with one of his own and pushed them down so he couldn't stop Cenred

"I know you're a whore Merlin, and a slut too" Cenred said, low, crushing himself against Merlin who squeaked out but was quietened by Cenred's hand over his mouth "I mean look, I wasn't even here before you jumped on that Lance"

"But I didn't" Merlin argued, tears coming as Cenred begun to hurt him he looked around for someone, anyone who could help

"Liar, you're a whore, I bet you wanted Lance to bend you over there and then, didn't you, and what about that blonde in the park, hmm? What about him?" Cenred said, getting lower and angrier

"Cenred, let me go, please" Merlin begged, wanting to run again, flee from Cenred, how did he know about Arthur, oh god he needed to get out of there

"No, you want to act like a whore, you'll get treated like one, don't fucking use those crocodile tears on me you little bitch" Cenred pushed his leg in between Merlin's legs, Merlin begun to thrash and cry, which created a loud bang "Stop it you-"

"What are you doing!" Gwen shouted, Lance at her side, she ran over and slapped Cenred on the back of his head he released his grip on Merlin but it was Lance who yanked Cenred out of the booth "Merlin are you okay?" Gwen quietly asked her friend who was still looking for the exit, he just wanted to leave, to run away and he did just that. He threw himself out of the booth, landing on the floor in his haste and ran out of the pub "Merlin!" Gwen shouted out after her friend, Cenred made a move to leave but Lance kept him held in his place

"Stay right there you perv" He growled at him, Cenred sat back down, still hurting after Gwen hit him. Gwen ran out the front door as fast as she could, but as she reached it Merlin was already gone, she grabbed her phone to call the police and Morgana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gwen? Hello? What!" Morgana shouted at her friend who had just rung her "No, we'll try and find him" she reassured her friend, then hung up "Arthur, Merlin was last seen near the Sleeping Lion pub"

"Morgana, what's happened?" Arthur said, driving towards the pub

"Its nothing" she quickly said, trying to ignore her guilt at not telling her brother what had happened to Merlin

"Morg, please" He begged, worry lacing his voice, 'Damn he used Morg again' she thought

"Just something happened, just drive" she said, deflecting the question for now, he gripped the wheel tight and drove on, they drove in silence but thankfully the pub wasn't too far from where they were, when they pulled up a police car was parked outside, Arthur paled, alongside Morgana, they walked in to see a tall burly man questioning the long haired man who approached Arthur in the park earlier, he was playing it off like speaking to this police officer was nothing, but clearly by the look of Gwen and some other man, it was quite serious. Morgana rushed to talk to her friend, again ignoring Arthur's questions

"I think they're lying about Cenred" one of the barmen said, stood next to Arthur, watching the scene unfold, Arthur tightened his knuckles, afraid of what was about to be said "That guy who came in couldn't even pay for his own drink, I bet he set this whole thing up to blackmail some money out of the other one" Arthur felt himself getting angrier at what this twat was saying but still he kept going on "That man over there is Cenred, Cenred Essetir, one of the richest families around of course the little freak was trying to get some money out of him"

"What did he do?" Arthur gritted his teeth

"That lady and my manager are saying he was assaulting that Merlin, wishful thinking more like, I mean have you seen him?" Cedric cackled, Arthur couldn't hold back anymore, he grabbed Cedric by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away from it all "H-Hey!" he said, being thrown against the wall, Arthur just stared at him

"Just because someone has money doesn't mean they're always in the right, you disgust me, that other man Cenred assaulted, his name is Merlin and he is a good soul, caring and kind, and now he's out there, scared and hurt, now if you saw anything, you're going to tell me now" Arthur demanded shaking and staring at Cedric, terrifying him to his core

"No, I didn't see anything" he said, dropping his eyes away from Arthur angry look, Arthur moved away from him, moving to leave when he heard Cedric mutter 'doesn't change him being a freak' Arthur raised his fist, threatening him, he would have punched him if he wasn't afraid of getting arrested and taking precious moments away from finding Merlin

Arthur stormed off outside the pub to get some fresh air, he shared a look with Morgana as he left, showing his rage and fear

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin walked slowly up the stairs to his flat, he no where else he could go, he didn't want to go anywhere near the city, Cenred could still be nearby, ready to pounce on him, maybe Mordred would take pity and run and hug him, he seemed a lot calmer when he left, maybe he finally understood that Merlin didn't want him and they could move on. He reached his door, he put his hand inside his pocket for his keys but forgot he left everything inside the flat , he tried knocking on the door but that got him nowhere "Mordred? Its me, its Merlin" he said quietly, hoping that no one else was inside as the door creaked open, Merlin stepped carefully inside of the flat, jumping when the door slammed shut behind him, he reached for his keys and wallet which were supposed to be in the bowl near the door but they weren't there. 

He gingerly stepped forward, gulping and walking further in "Mordred?" he said a little more loudly, but again was met with silence, he turned his head into room, where the door was smashed to pieces, he quickly ran inside, to see everything broken, his desk, his bed, his books were ripped up and in the corner was his memory box, destroyed, he ran to it and prayed that his treasured picture was safe and sound, but he couldn't find it anywhere inside the box 

"Looking for something?" Merlin turned to see Mordred holding a match and the picture in his hand

"Please don't Mordred! Please, please!" Merlin ran to the man, trying to grab the picture but Mordred raised it higher in his hand 

"Careful Merlin, don't want to rip it do we?" Mordred grinned as he saw Merlin still and stop trying to reach for the picture

"Please give me the picture, its important to me Mordred" 

"I will think about it once we're done talking, so sit down" Merlin looked around for a seat but all he could see was the broken bed and smashed chair "Sit down!" Mordred pushed on Merlin making him fall onto the floor "Good boy" 

"Mordred can I please-" Mordred slapped Merlin across the face "I said when we're done, speak again without permission and I'll burn the picture and anything else I feel like" he threatened as he grab Merlin's hair, Merlin didn't say anything, didn't even move in case he angered him "Now Merlin I've given you everything you've wanted, a home, food, love and how have you repaid me? By throwing it back in my face, I didn't want to get mean but you made me didn't you?" Mordred looked at Merlin "Speak" 

"Yes I did" Merlin said only to not anger Mordred and risk his picture

"Why did you do that Merlin? I personally think its because you don't have any structure in your life, you're too much of a loose cannon Merlin, I see that now" Mordred stroked Merlin's face, thinking that in some way this was loving "So starting now we're going to begin said structure in your life and if you don't do everything I say, I will burn this picture, heck I might even burn down this apartment with you inside" Merlin begun to cry, god he was so fucking scared "Shhhh pet, I know you're scared of change but I'm here now" That didn't stop Merlin crying, it made him cry more "Enough Merlin" Mordred lowered his voice, but still he cried "I said enough Merlin!" Mordred slapped Merlin again 

"Mordred please stop" Merlin whimpered out "What did I say Merlin?" Mordred roared as he grabbed Merlin's arm, and twisted "What did I say? Come on, speak!" 

"You said I wasn't allowed to talk without permission, I'm sorry Mordred! Please stop you're going to break my arm!" Merlin cried out, praying he would listen

"Maybe I should break it? Maybe then you'll learn your fucking lesson" Mordred held his grip, mulling it over in his head, wondering if it would work but it seemed the fear that he would had put Merlin in his place, he let go of the arm "I won't do it Merlin because I love you, what do you say to that pet?" Merlin didn't move or say anything, it seemed he was learning quickly than Mordred thought "Speak" 

"Thank you" Merlin said, his lip quivering

"Now Merlin on with our new rules, this no longer your room I might rent it out again, I might turn it into a study of sorts but in any case its not yours anymore, you'll be sleeping in my room with me" Merlin felt those tears come back but fought them down with everything he had, who knows what Mordred would do if he cried at that "Also you're not allowed to leave the apartment anymore, this is for your own good, you have a whore trait inside you, can't help but try and fuck everything around you, and for the final rule, you wear a uniform now, you'll love it, its so freeing" Merlin turned to look at Mordred he wanted to ask what this uniform was but knew he wasn't allowed, Mordred sensed his question "Why don't I show you pet?" Mordred went into the kitchen, Merlin stayed where he was afraid of Mordred "Close your eyes pet" Mordred said, Merlin did what he was told although he was terrified Merlin felt his shirt being ripped open, he attempted to reach for Mordred but was stopped by a low growl "Don't" Merlin let Mordred continue, he ripped his shirt off him and cut away his trousers "Careful pet, don't want to cut you" Mordred said it in a jokingly way but Merlin knew he meant it as a threat. Once Mordred was done removing Merlin's clothes he stood back "Look pet" Merlin opened his eyes and saw he was in his underwear and nothing else "Like your new uniform pet?" Merlin didn't know what to say even if he was allowed to speak "Speak"

"Thank you Mordred" Merlin winced internally at the thought of this monster thinking he was doing something good

"Good boy, now time for bed I think and I know you're wondering about your precious picture, I'll keep a hold of it because tonight you were bad and I won't reward that behaviour" Merlin stood up from where he was and dragged himself to Mordred's room, he turned to him to see if he was coming too "I'm staying up a but longer pet, go to sleep on the floor, good boys sleep in the bed with me" Merlin nodded, he shut the door and laid on the floor, he clutched his knees to his chest, he held onto the tears for so long but now they came flowing free, Merlin wished he was dead, god his life was so fucking awful

"I wish you were here, mum and dad" Merlin cried out into the darkness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordred sat down in his chair, pleased, it seemed Merlin was finally beginning understand that Mordred loved him! He picked up his phone and sent a text off to his friend telling him about how well tonight went and how to start calling Merlin the missus, Mordred laughed at that. He held the picture in one hand, he stared at it, he guessed it was Merlin's family with how protective he was over it, he walked over to the kitchen again and stood by the island, thinking about what to do with the picture, then a thought came to him. He turned around and flicked on the oven, he watched as the corner set alight, he threw it into the sink to watch the final embers of the picture continue, he didn't want to put it out just yet.

Once he was finished with the picture he put it out and discarded the evidence, he thought that he had done everything he wanted to do and decided to go to bed, he walked into his room and saw Merlin lying on the floor, Mordred smiled at him, everything was beginning to fall into place. He undressed and climbed into his bed, happy thoughts filling his mind but the recurring one was that of Merlin's picture, thinking about he'd react if he knew he'd burned his family's picture but Mordred crushed that thought with "I'm his family now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know its been a while but the reason for that is because every time I look at my writing I think to myself 'This is bloody awful' but trying to just power through it. Also if you see any spelling mistakes or anything like that, let me know, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin awoke in Mordred’s room feeling like utter shit, was life even worth living now? Being dragged between psychopaths, lying on a floor in his underwear crying his eyes out, he tried to keep quiet so not to anger Mordred, limiting the amount of time he spent with him would be the best course, at least until he got his precious picture back from him. No matter how many deep breaths he took, the tears wouldn’t stop, Merlin looked behind his shoulder to see if Mordred was awake from him, but all he saw was his black mop poking out the top of his blanket. Maybe he should try and run away? Maybe he could slip out and run to the police or someone, anyone. He mulled this over in his head but decided against it, he didn’t trust himself in his current state to not mess up somewhere along, plus he needs that picture, it’s stupid but it’s all he has left of his parents. So Merlin lay there, waiting for Mordred to wake.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there but stirring came from behind him, he held his breath, unsure if that was even safe to do “Morning love” Mordred said whist he tried climbing out of bed, ‘love? Ha’ Merlin thought to himself, did Mordred really think he was loving by doing any of this? The fuck is wrong with a person if they believe this love “Speak”Mordred growled when he was standing in front of Merlin

“Morning” Merlin said quickly, looking up at Mordred who drew in his breath and without a second thought, slapped Merlin across the face

“Speak” he repeated, obviously not satisfied with Merlin’s answer

“Morning, love” Merlin spat out, this angered Mordred even further. He yanked Merlin’s hair up, the other man trying to dislodge the others in his hair to no avail. Mordred pulled until Merlin was stood on his feet, wobbling 

“Still this defiant streak in you?” Mordred shook his head, then dropped Merlin back down onto the floor “Maybe I should burn that picture, hmm? Maybe then you’d learn some fucking manners” he stomped over to the door, Merlin grabbing at his feet

“Please! Don’t do that! Please!” He begged, Mordred continued onwards to the door “Please, I’ll behave, I promise love!” He screamed out, hoping that maybe that was what Mordred wanted from him, it managed to at least make him pause, he looked back at Merlin and when about to say something when the front door rang, they both paused at that. Merlin opened his mouth, to scream when a hand clamped down his mouth, crushing any words escaping

“Make a fucking noise and I’ll make you wish I had burned that picture” he shook Merlin’s head to enforce the silence, Merlin nodded his head afraid of what Mordred meant “I’m going to remove my hand now and answer the door, keep quiet” Mordred left the room quickly, wanting to shove off whoever it was, so he could spend some time with his sweetheart

“Mr Vlahos!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Mordred jerked the door open, making the other person jump on the other side “Yes can I help you?”

“Hello, I’m Officer Elyan, I’m here looking for a Merlin Emrys, does he live here?”

“He does yes, why has something happened?” Mordred blocked more of the doorway, doing anything to block the sight of the inside of the apartment 

“There was an incident at the Sleeping Lion pub and we need to question him, is he about?” Elyan tried to look around Mordred to see if Merlin was inside, but Mordred closed the door more

“Merlin came home but then left, I tried to contact him but nothing, he just stormed off” 

“I see, did he say where he was going?” Elyan took out a pad and pencil 

“I think maybe to stay with some relatives? Like I say he-“ a loud bang sounded out, stopping Mordred in his tracks, both turned to the noise

“Everything alright in there?”

“Yeah! Just got a puppy, poor guy must have knocked over something, if that’s all then?” Mordred already began to shut the door, but the officer put his hand on the door, Mordred scowled at him

“If Merlin comes back, be sure to call the police, got it?” 

“Of course, officer” Mordred grinned at the officer, shutting the door on him, giving a quick wave. When the sound of footsteps got quieter, Mordred charged into his room, throwing open his door, Merlin has backed himself into a corner, knowing he’d messed up “what did I say dear?” Mordred said as he stood by the doorway “I could have sworn I said to not make a fucking noise and what did you do?” Mordred stomped over to Merlin “You made a fucking noise” he pulled Merlin into the middle of the room 

“Mordred, I’m sorry!” Merlin cried, he knew he should have been quiet, he tried to say something but he was afraid of what Mordred would do, so he knocked over his side table “It was an accident!” It wasn’t, he planned on knocking something over, in case someone didn’t come and he could try and play it off as an accident 

“Dear, dear Merlin, I know it wasn’t” Mordred grabbed Merlin’s finger “this is for lying to me love” and Mordred pulled Merlin’s finger backwards

“Mordred! Please don’t, please!” But his pleas fell on deaf ears “I’m sorry!” But again nothing, Merlin struggled against the hard grip but he couldn’t, he needed to do something, anything! His mind went blank, when the searing hot pain burned up his hand and a quiet snap was heard. He screamed as loud as he could, pulling as hard as he could on his hand to remove it from Mordred’s grasp

“Don’t worry love, only two more” Merlin screamed, thrashing the pain in his finger was nothing compared to the fear in his heart “keep screaming love and I’ll break the whole damn hand” Mordred said coldly, still Merlin tried to flee, wanting to get away from the pain, Mordred dropped Merlin’s wrist, who tried to flee but Mordred backhanded him, hard. Merlin fell to the floor with the taste of copper in his mouth, he tried to run but then Mordred sat on top of him and grabbed him arm again

“Mordred! Stop, I’ve learned my lesson, I will be quiet in the future, please stop!” Again he felt his finger being bent backwards, he cried into the floor “Please….” The burning pain came back as did his screaming, he pounded against the floor, and screamed as hard as he could, someone had to hear him! The noise he was making would surely wake the dead at this point, but no one came. Maybe they didn’t care? Maybe he did deserve this? No that can’t possibly be it but why was no one coming? He felt the other mans hand trail up his arm reaching for another finger, he would have begged again if he felt like it would have done anything, but the bastard seemed to take great pleasure in this, Merlin prepared himself, wanting for the inevitable burning agony, but nothing came, only Mordred soothing hand up his arm, he turned around to look at what he was doing. But that’s it, he was rubbing Merlin’s arm, and whispering sweet things to his hand 

“I’m sorry Love, I really am, you needed to learn your lesson” he kissed Merlin’s fingers, attempting to soothe him, it did feel nice. Wait, what was he thinking?! He was the monster who caused the need for soothing actions, he’s beginning to fall into that mindset that Morgana spoke about when she was fresh out of her crime psychology class. In any case Mordred was trying to wrap his mind and Merlin let him do that to him “Now it’s time for a time-out Love” Time out? What the fuck he is talking about? Merlin lay there waiting for some answers, he would have said something but Mordred came over, a roll of duct tape in his hand “If only you had behaved Love” Mordred unwrapped the tape and swiftly wrapped some around Merlin’s lips. Once he was happy with wrapping his mouth up, he roughly grabbed Merlin’s arms and bound them to his chest, Merlin begun to breath in short shallow breaths, scared about what was going to happen next. Mordred dragged him over to the wardrobe which was wide open, then he was thrown in “See you in a bit Love” Mordred said cruelly and closed the doors.

Merlin struggled against his bonds, he tried banging on the door, Mordred came running in “Be fucking quiet in there, or else” Mordred banged back on the door a few times, scaring Merlin who cried quietly to himself, hoping Mordred would just leave him alone, or that someone would come save him, anyone or that maybe he could just die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana, Arthur and Gwen were all sat down in Arthur apartment, waiting to hear anything from the police, or anything about where Merlin was “Any message Morgana?” Gwen asked for what seemed for the four hundredth time, and while Morgana loved her best friend dearly, it did flash through her mind about screaming at her friend to stop asking that bloody question again and again, but she was just concerned for her friend, just as much as she was, she checked her phone again but nothing 

“Still nothing” she sighed, oh god she was so scared for Merlin and it was her fault that he ever met that fucking Cenred, she was a terrible shitty friend

“It’s not your fault Morg” Arthur said, not looking at her, still focused on the phones lying on the table

“How?” She looked up at him 

“I know that look, it’s the same look you wore when we found about Sophia, and that she was a money grabbing she bitch” They all laughed at that, it was true, the cow only wanted the Pendragon fortune “and I’ll say now what I said then, it’s not your fault, you can’t see everyone’s true intentions” 

“You’re right” Arthur looked at her and raised his eyebrow

“You must be feeling awful if you just agreed with me” Morgana opened her mouth to retort when someone begun knocking on the door

“Hello?” A familiar voice said softly, Arthur walked over to the door, smiling at the man stood behind it 

“Hey Elyan” Arthur gestured for him to enter

“Alright there guys?” He said waving at everyone

“What you come round here for?” Gwen asked as Arthur handed him a bottle of water

“I came to ask you a few questions about Merlin’s flat mate, he seem alright to you? When I got there he seemed jittery and kept the door shut”

“I think so” Morgana quickly shook her head disagreeing with Gwens

“No temper or anything? Does he do drugs?” Elyan took out his pad again pencil at the ready

“No, but he does creep me out” Gwen said which Morgana agreed with 

“Okay well, his apartment was trashed, but he said he had a puppy” Morgana and Gwen’s faces paled at that and silence was all that was heard “is something wrong guys?” 

“Mordred’s allergic to dogs” Gwen said quietly 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mordred walked back into the living room wanting to tidy up the mess, he really should make Merlin do it seeing as how the mess was made because of him, but Mordred thinks he could do with a rest, which he seemed to be doing now since he went in and had a stern talking to him. Had had begun putting everything back in its place when his phone went off “Hello?” He answered whist positioning the cushions back into their place

“Hey dude! How’s the wife?” 

“He’s doing good haha, how about yourself, how you doing?”

“Not too bad, not too bad” the call shifted into a silence, Mordred sat on the sofa, waiting for his friend to say something as he only called when he wanted something

“Michael”

“Mordred”

“What did you call me for?” Mordred pinched his nose in annoyance, wanting to get back to cleaning

“Well I was thinking I should maybe meet Merlin, if he really is going to be your future husband” Mordred mulled it over in his head, Merlin wasn’t really well behaved for that sort of activity but isn’t the best way to learn diving straight into it? And Michael is a great friend, understanding that maybe Merlin won’t be amazing husband material straight off the bat

“I don’t see why not” Mordred finally agreed

“Great I’ll see you in a bit then!” And with that Michael had hung up. Mordred groaned to himself, he was going to tidy up, make sure that the apartment was spotless, there was some beers in and that Merlin would be perfectly behaved. Tonight was going to be stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and criticisms are always welcome, have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
